Breathless
by The Sea Fairy
Summary: What happened to the Sailor Senshi of Earth, Mamoru's sister? How did she fall in love with the leader of the rebel group, Nephrite? How did the Nega Force try to possess her? How was she trapped in the gold crystal of Earth only to awaken in present day


Nephrite

Endymion

Summary: This takes place 1000, with the moon kingdom, and during the first season. Prince Endymion had a sister, Megumi, one year younger. She was the Sailor of Earth. She was also in charge of the Gold Crystal, which had powers like Silver Crystal. Megumi fled from the palace and stayed with a group of thieves. After the she falls in love with one of them, he is tragically killed (see if you can figure out who he is ; D ). It is the leader Nephrite (you know the one) who expressed his love and devotion to her and helps to heal her broken heart. They plan to run away together. On the night they met Metalia, who originally wanted to poses Megumi not Beryl, took control of the young girl's body. When Nephrite went to hold Megumi, she stabbed him with a dagger creating a deadly wound. In a whirl of hatred and betrayal, he leaves her and promises to help destroy the earth kingdom. Megumi is finally able to use the Gold Crystal to repel Metalia out of her. This greatly effects her soul and she is frozen for 10000 years. When she wakes, she meets Nephrite again. Over these years his hatred has grown, but since she was believed dead, he never conduct his personal revenge. How will he react when he finds out she is still aliveand he still loves her? And what of her first love, the bandit? What, he has been reincarnated into who?!?! And what about the sailor scouts?

As you know Mamaru or Prince Endymion, was the Prince of Earth, but what you don't know is that he had a sister, Princess Megumi, the same age as the moon princess Serenity. Megumi was a beauty with her long black hair and deep blue eyes. Unlike the proper, delicate princess of the moon, she preferred adventure. But, being confined to her castle, there were few. The palace of Earth stood in what would later come to be Tokyo. Unlike, though, the castles the country of Japan would one day come to create. This ancient civilization on Earth's architecture more resembled what would be called a European style, today.

On the western side of the castle was a great lake, miles across and truly beautiful. Now, Megumi's room over looked that same lake and it so happens that that was what she was looking at as she stood on her balcony when our story begins. It was past midnight, and yet the castle was alive. There was a huge ball going on in the main ballroom celebrating 500 years of peace in the solar system. It didn't interest her much, even if she was the sailor scout of Earth, sworn to protect the people of this world and the surrounding others from harm. The inner senshi mostly lived on the moon, but Megumi was required to stay on earth to protect the Gold Crystal. This crystal was much like the moon's Silver Crystal, both containing vast amounts of energy. She would see the other scouts from time to time, but Sailor Mars, really was her best friend. The scout would often make trips to Earth to visit her.

Even if Megumi was required to fill the position of princess, she trained whenever she had time for fighting. In such ways hat Mercury had power over ice and Jupiter over lightning, she had powers of plant life. She was also skilled in archery and horse riding, two of her favorite pass times. When she rode, she was free, if only for 5 minutes, if only for a momentshe was free.

Her spirit was lively and fresh, like the earth itself. She would play tricks on the staff at times. Much of the time she was smiling or singing or laughing,but not this night. She couldn't find much to smile about. She had recently turned 17, and the count had begun for her to find a husband. Her mother was now pressuring her more than ever to find someone. She had invited many to the ball, but they were all the same, arrogant, stuffy, boys. She could never marry someone like that. She would suffocate.

But what angered her was that her own brother had sided with her parents on the subject. How could he betray her? He knew she could never be happy with someone like that. She still heard his harsh words.

"Megumi! Stop being a child and grow up! This isn't the way a princess should act; you need to be more lady like, learn from Serenity. You have responsibilities."

Ah, Serenity, her brother's fiancée. The two were down in the ballroom dancing right now. Megumi was always being compared to her.

Actually, the girls had been friends growing up. Megumi had protected her shy peaceful friend. But around the time they turned 11, it was too much work for them to see each other. That was, until they were well in 15 and Megumi learned of how her brother and the moon princess had fallen in love. Remembering Serenity, she was glad her friend and him had found love in each other. Earth had welcomed the couple to the palace, as proper. Both families thought it was a wonderful match to ensure more unity between the kingdoms.

There was a storm that day. Megumi had been riding when she heard of their arrival. The princess of earth had shown up in her green riding dress covered in mud and soaked. She didn't think much of it. It wasn't the first time that had happened. But her parents were horrified. She glanced over at Endymion who strongly disapproved. In their minds, compared to the delicate princess, she was wild.

After changing, the two princesses had a time to talk. After greeting each other, they struggled for a topic.

"So, Serenity, what do you do on the moon for enjoyment now?"

She smiled. "Well, let me see, I ice skate and needle point. Arranging flowers is always fun. And I must admit I take much enjoyment in my studies."

"My_that_ sounds thrilling." She didn't catch the sarcasm in her voice. "Is there anything else? No riding or archery, sword fighting or duels with the scouts, swimming or anything like that?"

She laughed at this, but then noticing Megumi seriousness, stopped. "Your"

"Of course I wouldn't do that. I'm a princess."

It was Megumi's turn to laugh. "How do you think I got all of that mud on me?"

"Well, your mother said you fell from your carriage as you were traveling in the countryside."

Megumi cocked her eyebrow. "Oh, really?" She sighed. "That is just like her. No I didn't 'fall'. I was riding. I love doing it in the rain. It's a great feeling."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

She smiled falsely. "I'm sure not. You still think it is unlady like. Amazing how some people can change." The last part she said mostly to herself. "It was nice to see you again. I am sure you and Endymion will be very happy together." Then turned and walked away.

So she had lost one of her friends to conformity. That she might become the same as Serenity sickened her. She always had Mars to fall back on.

"Don't worry. Whatever your fated to do or be will show itself eventually, and I have a feeling you'll stay the same stubborn and independent person even then."

But lately, she had been called to stay on the moon protecting its kingdom. Though, right now she was enjoying herself at the ball with all the other scouts.

Megumi sighed, leaning over the railing. "If she would learn to fight, she wouldn't need to be protected." Oh well, as long as everybody else was happy. She would never become the queen of Earth, Serenity would. So, they really didn't need her. The scouts obviously could do a fine job on their own and her responsibility over the Gold Crystal would probably be given to Serenity as well. Maybe it was time to leave.

Walking inside, she stripped of her gown, green trimmed with gold, and put on more comfortable cloths. It was a rather plain dress in a deep blue. Next, she threw her cloak over her shoulders and walked back out side to her previous location. The lake lay below her window. But, there was a small path around it. There was a town quite close to it she could see from where she was which the path lead straight into. Once she got past the castle wall, it would be fairly easy to avoid any guards' sight since a thick forest covered the area.

She bit her lip. It would be very dangerous. Suddenly her fears turned to delight. It would defiantly be a fun night. Swinging her body over the railing, she crawled down the ivy growing along the palace walls. It was much more difficult than she had believed and took quite a bit of time, but finally her feet met the ground on the path. She signed heavily. Her eyes searched around her to see if there was anyone near. Placing her hood over her head she ran along the thin path.

Her footsteps quickened as the adrenaline rushed through her. All of her senses were alert as if expecting something. The sound of a tree branch snapping made her jump. As she continued to run, she glanced behind her. Nothing was there. She put her next foot down, but felt nothing below her. She had stepped off the path and now, this loss of balance caused her to fall into the deep black water below. She hit it hard and it felt as though thousands of needles were piercing her skin, a tight bind on her whole body. She screamed in pain. Her body was bobbing up and down as her limbs flayed. She couldn't breathe or feel anything. Everything was starting to blur. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted out of the water and onto the air. With a thud, she was dumped on the ground.

She gasped to get air back into her lungs. Rubbing her forehead, she looked up to see her savior. Next to her was a tall figure whose deep blue eyes shone like cold fire. He had long brown hair that went to his shoulders. She could feel his gaze on her, which put the color back in her cheeks. He was hansom, but not that. There was something about it, about his presence that made her feel the way she did. They continued to stare at each other. Somehow speech failed her. All she could do is stare into his eyes. The only thing that bothered her was the stone cold expression on his face. Slowly, he turned around and began to walk away. She blinked stupidly.

"Wait!"

He stopped, but didn't bother to turn around.

"Hn?"

"I justwanted to thank you. I could have diedwhat I mean is"

"Your welcome." He said shortly.

She caught her breath at his voice. He slowly walked away. She still lay on the ground till he was out of sight.

"Wait! I have never acted like around a guy before. He did have nice eyes, though, but ahh, what is going on"

She felt her face slightly warming. Very grateful it was night, she shook her head back and forth.

"I was acting completely stupid."

"And now you're talking to yourself." She heard a strange voice say behind her. The next thing she knew she felt something come down and bash her head. Everything went black.

Two men stood over her. "So what now, Kenji?" said a different voice.

"What do ya think? Does she have any money on her?"

"Nah, but this dress is kinda nice."

"Damn, ah well, we might be able to get something for it."

"And her?"

"Take her back to the tavern, we can still have some fun with her."

"She looked like she was coming from the castle. What if she was a servant or something? We'll be killed if we do anything."

"Damn, you know I was kidding. I ain't a sick bastard like yourself, Tensu."

"It sure sounded that way"

"What the hell did you say?"

"Nothing boss."

"So waddya have planned?"

"Simple ransom. We ain't going to actually hurt her, threaten to is a whole nother thing." He laughed and then looked around. "Let's get out of her before someone comes." With that, Tensu bent down and lifted the girl into his arms. The two made their way into town.

The local tavern was where the criminals and bandits stayed. They were mostly all friends, looking out for one another. Not many people who weren't within their social group went in. The feared what might happen. They didn't even want to think about it, robbery ormurder?! Now, where all the townsfolk believed that every person in there was a bloodthirsty murderer, they were quite mistaken. Actually, most of them were very decent men, yes a robbery here, a death threat there, but nothing terrible. It was just easier to live on the reputation and never be bothered, than to commit the crimes they were believed to commit.

It was around 1: 30 am when two of the 'members' walked in, and still the place was alive. One of the men had high status in the group. His name was Kenji. The man was about 20, tall with blonde hair and unpredictable green eyes. He was very hansom. Kenji had come here when he was 15. Already he had a reputation with a few followers. His leadership qualities quickly gave him status in the group.

The other one was Tensu, who held a much lower position. He was shorter as well, actually about the girl he was carrying's height. He had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. Unlike Kenji, he wasn't very attractive, but nice. Sometimes he tried too hard, and ended up making a mess of things though.

The two men entered. Most acknowledged them with a greeting.

"Look whose back."

"Hey, Kenji."

"Whatcha got there?"

They made their way through the crowd.

"Nephrite!" Kenji called to a man sitting at the bar. The man turned around and started at them.

"What?"

"Found this girl, didn't have anything on her. I'm thinking ransom, once we find out who to ransom that it."

In one foul swoop, Kenji wiped everything off the table. Tensu lay her down. She had a big bruise on her head and she was soaked, but still very beautiful. Nephrite looked her over. Yes, this was the same girl he saved. He also concluded that his hunch was correct. He looked back at the two.

"You truly are idiots." Then turned and sat back down at the bar.

"Why the hell for?" Kenji objected.

"Because you just kidnapped the princess."

"What?!!?" Said a bunch of people in unison.

Nephrite turned back to them in his chair. "And we can't rightly give her back because of the security with the whole celebration. Or if we left her in the woods, they would assume it was us and put us all in jail. And then there's that bruise, not only is it suspicious, but she'll be knocked out for a while." He turned back to the bar. "And that is why you are idiots."

There was silence. "So what do we do with her now?"

"Just take her up to a room to sleep."

"I don't think there are any available."

"Then just put her in my damn room."

"Touchy" Kenji muttered as he took the girl up the room. You see Nephrite was about as close as you could come to a leader in an unofficial organization like this. His parents had been killed when he was younger. He had tagged along with a group of thieves and became one of the best in the business, smart, sly, dangerous, mysterious. If he had wanted to, he could have lived up to every single one of the rumors spread about that place. But despite his sometimes-cold exterior, he really was a kind person. That was one of his secrets.

Kenji lay her on the bed sighing. How was he supposed to know she was the princess? And what was she doing out there? She didn't look like a princess, with the exception of her beauty. The color in her skin gave the impression she spent much of her time outside and she was strong by the looks of it. Both were unnatural traits for a princess. Well, he might as well find out when she wakes up.

The morning light shown brightly through the window. There was noise below her of people taking and moving around. Her eyes shot open to the alien environment.

"Wheream I?"

"Ah, so Kenji was right, you do talk to yourself."

She turned quickly to her side to see her rescuer from before. He was standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me, but where am I?"

"Town." He started to walk over to her. "You've been out for two days because of that bump. The swelling went down a while ago. The mark is still visible, but if you don't mind it you can head home."

"Uhhhhow did I get here, what happened?"

Nephrite smiled to himself. "Well, apparently Kenji mistook you for someone, hit you over the head and brought you here where he realized you weren't who he thought you were. You were unconscious so we kept you here till you woke up."

"I see, thank you." 'So much for my night of adventure, but does it have to end?'

"We'll escort you back when-"

"No." She said firmly cutting him off. He looked up at her in surprise.

"You don't want us to?"

"No, what I mean is I'm not going back." She explained sitting on the edge of her bed.

"And why is that?" He said suspiciously.

"I want adventure. I want excitement. You don't understand, if I followed the path that was before meI would have died"

He shook his head. "Princess, the world is a dangerous place. Go back to your castle and stay there."

"No, I'm not going back."

He frowned. "Fine, do as you will, but I'll need my bed back later."

'Ahh, this was his bed.' She blushed. He turned to leave.

"Wait!" He turned around and looked at her. "Thank you again for saving me. I know it was you-"

"Hn, whatever, by the way, they call me Nephrite." With that he left.

She sat there in silence. He seemed kinda cold. Finally she got up. She noticed that her dress was folded on a chair. Right now she was in a cotton nightgown. After changing and getting ready (she found a brush and basin of water on a dresser), she walked out the room. Outside of the room was a long hallway with doors on both sides. At the end of it there was a stairway leading to the bottom floor. She walked slowly down a bit unsure in her new environment. She was excited; she was beginning a new adventure. Downstairs the voices grew louder as she approached. The room came into view. She finally reached the bottom. There was suddenly silence. Everyone's attention was on her.

"Uhh?" What was going on? She just stood there. It appeared to be a tavern, mostly men. There were ranges of emotions, some were glaring at her, others seemed to be deep in though, while still others seemed almost afraid. Finally, one of them walked over to her.

"Well, I see you've awakened princess. When do yah want to return?"

She gave a small laugh. It was obvious he was trying to be gentlemanly. He really was cute. But, she had to answer him. Taking a deep breath, she replied. "Never."

This sent a wave of whispers through the room. The man almost tripped over her words.

"Wha-what do you mean 'never'?"

"I'm not going back." She said firmly. He walked up to her frowning, but then smiled.

"Aw, come on princess, they probably miss you there at the castle. We'll take yah back how's that sound?"

She laughed to herself. He was really trying hard, but she would not cave in.

"You keep referring to me as 'princess'. I do have a name, and would much prefer you calling me by that, Megumi. Oh and I still don't know yours"

"Uh, it'sKenji, nice to meet yah." He said stumbling over the words a bit. There was something about the girl that intimidated him. He suddenly came out of his thoughts. "ButMegumi, waddya say?"

She looked as though she was thinking it over. Was he serious?

""

"But, they'll be looking for you."

"They won't realize I'm gone for quite some time. It's a big palace and they rarely see me anyway. To add to that, they are working on Endymion and Serenity's wedding." She looked down at the floor. "Please, Kenji, protect me, don't make me go back. I would have been forced to marry some terrible barren or lord. I can't do it any longer. I couldn't pretend to be someone I wasn't. Iwon't." She looked back up at him. "Please help meThis is my only chance."

There was something about the way she said it. Kenji nodded. There she went again, what was it about this girl. "Alright, for the time being you can stay."

She broke out into a smile and hugged him. "Thank you." He blushed bright red, then turned around. "DamnWhat the hell are you all staring at?" He yelled to everyone else.

They all seemed to go back to what they were doing. Then another man came over.

"Boss, you sure this is a good idea?"

"Whatda we have tah worry about?"

"What if someone'd see her?"

"Oh." He looked over at Megumi. "You should probably stay in here. We wouldn't want anybody else to know where you were. And, we do have a few enemies so tell yah what, when ever we go out, we'll make sure there is someone here."

She nodded.

Megumi spent the much of the day talking to different people, many whom had first scowled at her smiled. She had that effect of people, to change their minds. She had learned that they were thieves, which really didn't bother her. She was told about their history and other stories about them. It fascinated her.

"Wow, you don't act like thieves"

"Well, yeah" Kenji said carefully. "We're kinda unorthidox."

She laughed.

"Wanna get some air?"

"I thought I couldn't go outside."

He shrugged. "Behind the tavern therez a small park. No one goes near it because of our reputation."

"Well then, alright." She said with a smile.

He was right. There was a nice area on the other side. She leaned against a tree. The sun felt so good. Closing her eyes, she could help thinking about what had happened. Did anyone care? Maybe, maybe not. But it didn't matter now; she could stay here, right?

"Hey," She snapped back to reality. "Why did you leave?"

She looked at him, and then to the ground. "I wasn't meant to be a princess. I should never have been born into that family. If I had stayed any longer, I am afraid to think of what would have happened to me."

"But won't they miss you?"

She gave a small laugh. "They really won't. After a while, they will forget, but that is the thingI don't care if they do."

"I don't think they could." She looked up at him again surprised. "You're pretty unforgettable." She turned bright red.

"Ahh, II didn't mean to-. I mean I am guessing here" He turned to the side swearing under his breath. She smiled; he was nice. He seems really tough, but something gave her the impression that underneath that attitude he seemed to have, he was a good person.

"So I really can stay here?" She said hopefully.

She smirked. "Yeah, sure."

The two spent the next hour or so in the park talking.

"My mother was killed when she gave birth." Megumi and Kenji were sitting on a wooden bench. "I never knew my father, though I was told he was a the head of this big crime organization. I kinda fell into this buisness. I mean it started out small, but then suddenly, I found myself the leader of a group of thieves. I like it though. The business is good, and the rush of adrenaline when you're doing something. Damn it is great. But, since I came here, it's been pretty dull."

"Then why do you stay?"

"It's complicated"

"Ah, hell, fine. Nephrite is the one who prefers to keep on the down low. He is incredible skilled and probably one of the best, but he doesn't seem to take the same entertainment in it as before. That was when I first came here, years ago. No one gets in his way about decisions because you don't wanna trifle with him. Anyway, if he leaves, or something happens, then I would become the boss. Then I could just start it up again. And I think he'd probably leave soon. He leaves for days at a time, sometimes. So I just havta wait it out."

"So his attitude?"

"He's a good guy. He really is. That is, when he wants to be. There is something going on in that mind of his and he ain't telling. I think it has something to do with that almost wistful look he gets on his face when he looks at the sky."

"Oh" She said trying to act like she understood.

She didn't see that hansom stranger, Nephrite, till the evening. He walked in casually. At the time Megumi was at the card table. She was gleaming with pride. "HA! So you think a princess can't play poker." She said laughing.

"How did she-!?" A large man said dumbfounded.

"Damn, she's good." Kenji grumbled.

"Hmm, so how much is that now?" She said smirking.

Now, because of her winning streak, most of the people had their attention on the game. This resulted in no one noticing Nephrite enter. He walked up to the group, some sighing in defeat, others cheering her on.

In the outer part of the crowd, they suddenly realized who was there and ran out of his way like mice from a cat. He walked up to the center slowly.

"So you're still here?"

The few who hadn't noticed him turned quickly.

"You seem surprised." Megumi said trying to act offhandedly.

"I thought you would have gone running back to your little palace." He said looking the other way.

That touched a nerve. "Oh?" She said trying to control her temper. "W-Why would you think that?" She said clenching her fist.

"Well, I find the thought of someone like you surviving outside of that type of environment, where you aren't catered to and protected every second impossible."

She didn't know what to say to that. Was her savior such a jerk? She jumped out of her seat.

"I damn well could!" That was one of the first times she had sworn out loud.

"Then prove it, leave."

She could feel herself about to cry. She had him completely wrong.

"Fine, I will!" With that, she shot out of the room, through the village, to the dark woods. That guy was such a jerk. Her mind was racing. She wasn't wanted at the palace, and now she couldn't go there. She had passed all different small houses and entered the darkness that lay surrounding them. She didn't see where she was running. She knew she was crying, but why was a whole other story. Maybe that he had treated her the way she was treated at the palace, as an incompetent fool.

After she had run out, everyone was silent in shock. Kenji was the first to snap out of it. He turned to Nephrite.

"Damn it! What the hell was that for!? Why did yah have to be such a son of a bitch to her?" With that he jumped from his chair and sprinted after the girl. Nephrite turned and walked away up the stairs to the rooms. It had been a long time since someone had said that to him.

She ran for what felt like an hour before tripping on a broken tree branch. She lay there on the floor, not moving, not thinking, justlying there. She was pitiful, she really was.

"Miss, you appear to be all by yourself. Are you lost?"

She looked up to see a tall man. He was average built with brown hair and eyes looking at her with worry. Weakly she nodded.

"Excellent." His face turned into a twisted smile. Grabbing her hair he yanked her on her back. In one swift move he was on her, binding her hands. She was stunned by the sudden attack. He brutally pushed his mouth onto hers plunging his tounge into her mouth before she could scream. Next, he pushed her back onto the ground, his body on top of her. She tried to cry out as new tears fell down her checks, but he prevented her from doing such. One of his hands began to rip of her dress while the other kept her hands from moving. This couldn't happen. She didn't want this. She wanted to use her powers but she had to transform to do that and that was out of the question at the moment.

'Someone help me!' She screamed in her mind. 'Somebody..

I love this story so far, lol, hehe, anyways. I will write more soon! TTFN LUV YAH!


End file.
